Five Years Gone
by DragonTypeAce
Summary: Its been five years since Bakugo grabbed onto Kirishima's hand to escape the League of Villains. Five years since the school started setting the students up in on campus dorms. A lot has happened in those five years. Too bad Kirishima can't remember any of it. (Rated M just in case)


Kirishima watched the TV in the corner of his hospital room as once again another news station showed the fight between him and some villain who could turn his body into solid rock. He wanted to laugh at the fact that it was just another hardening type quirk like him and Tetsutetsu but each time he saw it he would just stop and stare. The video clip they kept showing was obviously from someone's phone and was pointing up at a tall sky scraper with windows busted out sporadically throughout the side of it. In the background you could hear loud bangs and shouting. The red head was pretty sure he could hear explosions as well which could only point to one person.

Then all of a sudden you could see a large window smashing open as a body went flying through it. His body. He always winced at the part. Screams were the only thing heard due to the proximity to the phone. Within seconds his body went from 20-30 stories high to crashing into a cement foundation at the base of a neighboring building on the other side of the street.

That's when it went from a street point view to an aerial view with a much better image. Obviously, a news station camera from a helicopter most likely. The villain stood at the window and started laughing. His large boulder-shoulders grinding together as he threw his head back with a grin at his victory. It didn't last long though as a sudden and very large explosion shot at him, knocking him down into the street with as much of the remaining window and wall as it could. The helicopter had to swing to the side, avoiding the blast, before righting itself to catch a glimpse of the blonde who came to the spot where the villain stood.

That made Kirishima grin in pride. He may have gotten taken down but Bakugo still stood tall and easily wiped the villain out in his place. Though using his grenade gauntlet like that was reckless in such a busy area with so many people in the street but that was Bakugo for you.

After that it switched back to the reporter who began to break the video down, saying that the villain had purposely called out Red Riot to see who the better quirk holder was. He had attacked an office building, holding employee's hostage until the pro hero had shown up. While he didn't expect the backup of the explosive blonde he didn't let that stop him and started giving it his all against Kirishima.

Kirishima fought back to the best of his ability but the villain fought dirty, holding another hostage nearby to limit and restrict his movement and attacks. That's when he got the one shot in, knocking him back through the window. He lost conscious on the way down and his quirk didn't take long to deactivate as well, lasting just long enough to keep the crash from being fatal.

And that's when Bakugo stepped in, taking out the villain before rushing to the ground where paramedics had already swarmed the redhead, getting ready to take him to the hospital.

That was four months ago. The only reason they played it today was because Kirishima finally woke up, just a couple of days ago.

Kirishima sighed as he watched the doctor stand outside his door, talking to Kaminari and Bakugo. The two blondes listened intently, Kaminari interrupting every few sentences before being threatened by Bakugo. He didn't mind his friends being here but he felt like he was being babied since the doctor wanted to go into more detail about his condition with those two rather than him.

Condition… Man, that left a bad taste in his mouth. Apparently laying in bed for four months can really screw you over. Muscle depletion despite someone moving his limbs daily so they wouldn't lock up on him. And his quirk wasn't as strong as it was before and took more work to activate. Just like when he was a kid. Lifting his hand up he tried to harden it into the perfect spear like before. It took longer to fully develop and even when it did, it was more of a hard plastic than anything. He sighed and dropped it back down onto the bed beside him.

Hell, if it only it would stop there. His eyes wandered back to the TV where they showed a flock of media reporters and the local paper hanging around the hospital entrance, blocking Bakugo from going in as easily as he liked. A few mild pops off of his hands, at least as mild as his tempter let, and they backed off, still shouting for answers though. Kirishima's mind wandered back to when he first woke up.

 _Everything hurt. He didn't know why but even opening his eyes felt like a chore he struggled with. His mouth was dry, and when he tried to talk he sounded like an old man on his second pack of smokes for that day._

 _He turned his head to the side, cringing at the stretch of unused muscles, before his eyes settled on a head of pink hair. It took him a moment before he finally recognized his friend from school, Ashido. She was curled up in an uncomfortable looking recliner with a flimsy blanket around her. Light peeked out through the blinds behind her. Looked like morning light to him._

 _He tried to clear his throat so he could get her attention but it sent him into a coughing fit that felt like sand trying to rub away at his insides. The noise was enough to wake up the girl as she stretched her back and looked at him with sleepy eyes. Seeing his own staring back at her she let out a squeal and fell out of the chair before running to him and throwing her arms around him. "Kirishima! Oh, I'm so glad you're awake!"_

 _As much as he appreciated the affection, it just sent him into another coughing fit that racked his body. "W…Water…" he coughed out, tears blurring his vision._

" _Oh! Right! I'm so sorry!" She quickly released him before fumbling with the water pitcher to pour a glass. "I used this one earlier but it should be ok. I don't have any germs!" Helping him to lift his head she slowly tilted the cup to pour water into his mouth. He almost choked on it a couple of times but he didn't care. Damn, when did plain water taste so good?_

 _After he drank almost all of it she put the cup to the side and smiled at him again. "It's good to see you awake! You scared us for a while there!"_

 _He blinked up at her, mind whirling. "How… How long was I… was I out?" He let out, wincing as his voice still came out rough sounding._

 _She gave him a sad smile. "Four months. You hit your head pretty bad in a fight against a villain. Luckily someone here has a quirk similar enough to Recovery Girl's that they were able to heal you but it drained you so bad you fell into a coma."_

 _If his mind was whirling before, that sent it into a frenzy. Four months. He had been out for four months. But wait… Villain…? He didn't remember that. Looking up at Ashido, he tried to sit up. "V-Villain attack? What…?"_

" _Shhh. Relax. Don't strain yourself, you just woke up silly. And don't worry about the rock head. Bakugo had him down and out and turned over to the police before anybody could question it."_

" _B-Bakugo did…? But what about the teachers…?"_

 _Ashido frowned. "The teachers?"_

 _Kirishima nodded, licking his lips. "Yeah... Students can't capture villains. Why didn't the teachers…?"_

 _Discolored eyes widened in shock at the unfinished question. "Kirishima… What's the last thing you remember?"_

 _Bringing a hand up to rub at his head he tried to think back. All he could really remember was moving his stuff into the new dorm at Yuuei. "The dorms… I remember unpacking in my room. That's about it."_

After that everything became a frenzied blur as Ashido panicked and ran out of the room, shouting for a doctor immediately. Kirishima remembered seeing her through the group of nurses who came into his room. She was looking through the small window in his door as she called someone on her phone. She looked close to tears.

Working his body again until it was battle ready would be tough but he'd manage. As he would with his quirk. It was just like another muscle after all. Just took some training. But his memory? About 5 years of it? That wouldn't be so easy. He sucked enough as it is at studying so how could he possibly remember all that he had forgotten.

He frowned again as he turned his head to his left, looking out the window in his door again. This time he saw Bakugo staring at him. That was another thing he didn't get. After being examined by the doctor that day, he remembered the blonde running into his room, out of breath and wide eyed. He just stared at the red head. And Kirishima could see where a few years had passed on his friend. He was a bit bigger, more filled out and even more manly. But the look he gave him…

Kirishima was sure he could see a flash of hope in his eyes. But when he smiled and gave a stuttered hey, the light seemed to die. Bakugo asked if he really couldn't remember anything and he answered honestly. He wished he hadn't though because he swears up and down that he saw what looked like pain and… fear?... pass through his red eyes. That was before he stormed out, demanding to speak to the doctor.

The doctor admitted that he would have been surprised if Kirishima had woken up with all of his memories with how hard of a hit he took. Not that that had helped anyone. When he asked if he would get his memories back, the doctor gave him a sad smile he automatically hated, stating that they may come back in a couple of days, or maybe months. Or even years…

Shaking his head of the negative thoughts, he shut off the TV and scrubbed at his face. He had to do something. Had to know what was with the look Bakugo gave him. And he had to soon.

Bakugo listened to the doctor as he told them the plan to keep Kirishima in the hospital for another week at most before getting him started on physical therapy and back on to his home. He had problems catching everything with the dumbass beside him having the doctor explain everything every five seconds. After a threat of bodily harm barely deterred his questions, Bakugo scowled and looked back through the window into the room where the red head was.

He watched him as he looked the TV, not really paying it attention as his thoughts roamed about his face in plain view. At one point he met his eyes before looking away. He watched as he shut the TV off and then pretty much hit himself in the face. He watched him for so long he didn't notice the doctor leave until Kaminari stood beside him, looking into the window as well.

"So… He really can't remember anything… huh?"

Bakugo almost scoffed at that but his mind was elsewhere. He just nodded silently.

"He… he doesn't even remember about you two?" The question had a sense of hesitance to it which Bakugo could understand but wished had kept him from asking it. He gave a small shake of his head, crossing his arms over his chest. He could feel the waves of pity and sadness coming from the blonde beside him but he honestly couldn't care less about him. "I'm sorry man…"

"Yeah," Bakugo choked out, watching his boyfriend of the past four years try to stand up from his bed before falling back on to it, his muscles still too weak to handle his weight yet. "Me too…"


End file.
